Metas and Mutants
by mandiekro
Summary: On the day of her graduation, Kitty Pryde, a.k.a Shadowcat, starts experiencing weird symptoms. Is she getting a new mutant power, or is it something else? Meanwhile, an old friend of both Wanda Maximoff-Lensherr, a.k.a the Scarlet Witch, and Wally West, a.k.a Kid Flash, is released from an asylum just a few days before Kitty's graduation. Is Annabelle Allen really insane?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a crossover between X-Men Evolution and Young Justice because they're just that awesome. It's after X-Men Evo and during the time gap in YJ

* * *

Chapter 1: Mysteries

"This is, like, ridiculous!" Kitty Pryde cries, throwing a newspaper to the ground. "What's wrong with you, half-pint?" Logan asks her. "It's just that, like, we saved the world from an evil mutant overlord, and no one even, like, gave us any credit, and, like, Flash and his sidekick, like, beat up some low-ranking villains and they get, like, an article in a Bayville newspaper and, like, a museum and it is, like, so not fair!"

"What else is new?" Scott Summers asks the younger mutant. "We never get good press because we're mutants. The Flashes however, are not mutants, therefore, are not included in our bad press. Get over it." "If Flash and Mini Flash aren't mutants than, like, what are they?" Kitty asks, exasperated.

"They are meta humans. The meta gene is similar to the X gene, except that there is no danger of becoming physically different from an average human." Charles Xavier says, rolling into the kitchen. "So? Just because they're not mutants they can, like, be heroes and not get any hate?" Kitty cries.

"Apparently so, Katzchen." Kurt Wagner teleports into the kitchen and snatches Kitty's apple from her hand. "Hey! I was eating that!" She cries, and phases her hand through Kurt's back and snatches the apple from his hand. "Please, never ever do zat again, Kitty." Kurt says, and grabs the apple back, laughing, and teleports away.

Logan rolls his eyes and spears a banana with his claws. "Bobby! Did you eat all waffles again?" Amara yells, pulling her head out of the freezer. "What? No!" Bobby says, his mouth full of waffle. Amara rolls her eyes and pulls a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"Back to the matter of the metas, what even, like, makes them different from us? We all wear costumes, we all save people, we all fight villains, what's, like, the difference?" Kitty asks the room. "I don't know, Kitty, it just seems like the government prefers metas." Jean Grey walks into the kitchen, Kurt floating behind her in a telekinetic prison. "Let me out of zis Jean!"

"Jean, free Kurt. It's your turn to drive, Scott." Kitty laughs at Scott's obvious dismay at this news. It's Kitty and Kurt's last week of high school, their graduation is in a few days, so they're trying to cause the most trouble in car rides to school as possible. "Professor, I though you were driving!" Scott asks, the faint undertone of pleading audible in his voice.

"I'm sorry Scott, but I have other arrangements today." The professor tells him, glaring at him. "But Professor-" Scott's cut off by a banana peel hitting him in the face. "Come on Boy Scout. You know you're gonna do it in the end." Logan growls. Scott sighs, but agrees reluctantly. "C'mon guys, let's go."

* * *

Wally West sits on the city bus, waiting to get to school. If he could've super-sped there, he would've, but he had been forbidden by Uncle Barry and his parents. Especially after that last time. Man, he had been shunned by the homeless community for weeks.

Wally is texting his best friend, Dick Grayson, about his patrol with Batman the night before. Oh yeah, Dick is Robin, protégé to Batman, and Wally is Kid Flash, protégé to the Flash.

Suddenly, a new message pops up on his screen from a blocked number. It reads;

'I've finally found you, Wallace West. She told me about you. Meet me outside of the Central City Asylum at 5:00 exactly. -Wanda Maximoff'

'Uh, dude, you know a Wanda Maximoff?' Wally texts Dick quickly, a bit freaked out by the mysterious message. 'No, but I can find her.' Not long after, he texts back with 'Wanda Maximoff-Lensherr, daughter of Erik Lensherr and twin sister of Pietro Maximoff-Lensherr, was put in the Central City Asylum at the age of eight, and was cellmates with one Annabelle Allen. That's all there was. Why'd you wanna know?'

Wally sucks in a breath when he reads the name 'Annabelle Allen'. So an insane friend of Annie's is hunting him down. Yay. 'Heard about her from Barry. Thought it was a possible baddie, but he must've met her doing police work or something.' He covers up quickly. 'Must be, although it says that she was released about a year ago. No specifics though.'

Wally debates asking him to see if Annabelle is still in there, but if he does that, then Dick will no doubt do some research on Annabelle, and find out a bit more than he needs to know. 'Thanks man. So, how many of Bane's thugs did you beat up last night?'

* * *

Wanda Maximoff-Lensherr sits in the chair in front of one of the computers in the Bayville High computer lab. She had finally found Wallace West. Annabelle had told her about him, said that he had been there when she had got her powers. She had made her promise that if Wanda got out before her, she would find him and confront him. Just as Wanda had made her promise the same about Pietro.

"Yo Wanda! You comin' or what? Not, uh, not that I wouldn't wait for you but, you know," Todd Tolensky hops into the lab. "I'll just be a second Toad." Wanda snarls at the boy, meaning his codename as an insult. "Alright, alright." Wanda sends the information she had finally dug up on Wallace to herself on her email, clears the search history, and leaves the lab, Todd chattering away at her side.

* * *

Charles Xavier rolls his wheelchair into the Central City Asylum, just as he'd done dozens of times before to visit Wanda Lensherr and Annabelle Allen. Now he's just visiting Annabelle, same as he's been doing for the past year or so. "Hello officer. I'm here to see Ms. Allen." Charles greets the security guard at the front desk. "Her parents are in there. Apparently they've heard that you're having her released into your custody and have some problems with it, Mr. Xavier." The guard tells Charles.

Charles gritted his teeth. He likes most people, but harbors an intense dislike for Annabelle Allen's parents. _Annabelle, I'm here. _The telepath speaks in the young girl's mind. _Almost done here Prof. They'll be out in a few. _Annabelle tells him.

True to her word, Annabelle's parents emerge a few moments later, obviously angry. Mr. Allen turns to sneer at Professor Xavier before the couple left. Rolling his eyes and his wheelchair, the professor makes his way down the hall and into Annabelle's cell. "Hello Annabelle. Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Kitty runs down the hallway, Kurt at her side, snickering at what they had just done. Just as the duo hears Lance Alvers's enraged yell from down the hall, they hit a dead end. Kitty goes into panic mode for a second before remembering that she and her partner in crime have mutant powers. Kitty leaps through the wall and lands on the grass outside.

Kurt appears a moment later hanging from a tree branch. Kitty giggles. "Vell zat's not right." He frowns, than disappears and reappears behind Kitty, arms around her waist. She shivers involuntarily. "Much better." He smiles at her. She laughs and playfully shoves him away. Kurt feigns pain, clutching his stomach.

"Kitty!" Rogue runs toward her roommate, followed by Bobby and Amara. "Please tell these losers that Nirvana is not lame!" Rogue yells more at the snickering pair behind her than at Kitty, her country accent sharply pronounced in anger. "Neervaina? Vat is zat?" Kurt asks the fuming girl. Rogue turns to him, eyes wide. "Poor Kurt." Kitty murmurs, than runs for her life as Rogue begins screaming at her adoptive brother.

* * *

Wally stands outside of the Central City Asylum, Kid Flash uniform on under his clothes just in case. Unknown to him, Dick Grayson is crouched in a tree a few metres away, watching and waiting.

Just as the time on Wally's watch changes to 5:00, a girl with short black hair dyed red on the underside and wearing a red shirt and black jeans under a brown trench coat approaches the ginger. "Um, Wanda Maximoff, I presume?" Wally asks, sticking out a hand. Wanda doesn't take it. "Hello, Wallace," She says, her voice icy as the Arctic. "Come along. We have much to discuss." She tells him, leading him into the asylum.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think of the first chapter? Leave your answers in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been focusing a lot on my story _The Not-So-Normal Story of Sarah B. Logan_. I'm almost finished it if any of you YJ fans want to read it. Anyways, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Annabelle Allen smiles as Charles Xavier wheels his way into her cell in the Central City Asylum. "Hello Professor." She greets him. "Hello Annabelle." He smiles wearily. "Have you heard from Wanda today?" "Yes. She said that she had a surprise for me, though I can't imagine what." She lied to Charles. She actually had a pretty good idea of what her former cellmate had found.

"Excellent. Good friends are going to be very important when we go to court next week. Now, let's go over the routine one more time. I still think it's ludicrous that your parents won't believe that you're a mutant, but, there are some who are just like that. Now, what will you be saying in court?" Charles asks his patient.

Annabelle rolls her eyes, but begins. "I was young and impressionable when I believed that I had super speed. Thanks to the Professor and the other mental help I've received this is no longer the case. I know that I am just a normal person and I don't even remember why I ever thought I had super speed in the first place." She drones.

"You know, this is the last place on Earth I would expect people to _not_ believe in super speed. I mean, for Christ sake, look at Flash and Kid Flash! Kid was my best friend The Flash is my goddamn uncle! What is wrong with my parents that I ended up here?" She yelled. "Annabelle, just stick it out a few more days, and then you'll be coming to Bayville. You'll be coming home. To a real home." Charles told her.

In fact, tomorrow, I'm going to bring some of my students for you to meet. Not Scott, I don't think you'll get along with him very well, but Kitty, and Kurt, and Rogue, maybe Amara, or Pietro." "Pietro?" Annabelle asked, her head snapping up. "Yes. Wanda's brother."

"That bastard? The one who left his sister to rot in an asylum? He's living with you?" Annabelle yelled. "Well, yes, but they've made up-" "Why would she do that? It's not like in Wally and Uncle Barry's case, where they didn't have any power to do anything! Pietro could have changed their father's mind! He could've at lest tried! Or gone with her! And now she forgives him? Just like that? That's not the Wanda I know." I tell him, furious.

"Listen, Annabelle. You can't make other peoples' decisions for them, even if you think it's the right decision, or know it. People have to make mistakes, because how else will they learn?" Charles tells his patient, well, patiently. Annabelle sighs. "You're right Professor." She relents, though she doesn't sound convinced. Or like she forgives Pietro.

All of a sudden, the student and teacher heard shouts from down the hall. "I don't care if the Professor's in there! I spent a year tracking this guy down and I'm showing him to Annabelle whether you let me or not!" "Wanda." Annabelle said. Charles nodded and rolled out of the cell.

A minute later Annabelle, with her ear pressed up against the door, hears the Professor's patient voice saying, "Yes I know that this was last minute, but these two individuals are very important to Ms. Allen's case." Finally the nurse relents and Annabelle hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She zips away from the door in the blink of an eye and nearly curses. Kid Flash has the same powers as her and he's so much faster. This is what she blames her parents for most of all. The fact that she has these incredible powers and was never trained to use them.

* * *

After Wanda Maximoff led him into the asylum, Wally started to get nervous. "What's going on?" He asked the intimidating girl in front of him. "We're visiting Annabelle is what's going on." Wanda tells him, the same ice in her voice as before.

"Annabelle. I'm sure that you remember Wanda and-" "Wally!" Annabelle shrieks, interrupting the Professor. She zooms forward and the only thing that prepares him for her speed was his own. She hugs him, and then smacks him across the face.

"How come you never visited you asshole? I missed you!" She yells at him. "My parents wouldn't let me come." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "And what about Uncle Barry? I'm going to have a word with him when I get out of here." Annabelle doesn't notice when her words start to speed up, and she's talking super fast. Wally does it too, until they're having an argument that Charles and Wanda can't even understand.

"Um, Annabelle?" Wanda asks finally. "What?" She asks. "You're slipping into super speak." She tell her best friend. Annabelle used to do that all the time before Professor Xavier started coming in and teaching her and Wanda about their powers. "Sorry Maximoff." She smiles. "I've just never had anyone to talk to who does that also."

"It used to happen all the time, until Uncle Barry started training me." Wally chimes in, but immediately notices that he's hit a sore subject. Annabelle turns on him, glaring at an almost Bat glare level. "Sorry! Was it something I said?" He asks. "Yes. I was never trained b other speedsters." She says simply, and he understands. He can't even imagine what dealing with his newfound powers would've been like if Barry hadn't been there to help him.

"So, you said you're getting released soon?" Wally asks, half to change the subject and half because he was excited for Annabelle to get out of this place. "Yeah!" Annabelle brightened up immediately after Wally asks.

"I'm set to be let out in the next week or so. Then I'm..." She freezes as she realizes that she hadn't told her parents, or Uncle Barry, or Wally. Hadn't even though about having to tell them. "I'm going to Professor Xavier's boarding school for mutants. In Bayville." She says quietly.

"Mutants? We're not mutants. We're metas." Wally says, confused. "Metas?" She perks up. "Yeah. I'm a meta. I assumed that you were a meta too. Are you not a meta? I don't see why you wouldn't be. We got hit by the exact same chemicals, at the exact same time." Wally said.

"I can assure you, Mr. West, Ms. Allen is a mutant. Cerebro picked up traces of her mutant abilities when she was speaking too fast during her first few days here." The Professor stepped in. "Well I know that I'm a meta. Uncle Barry ran tests and everything." Wally told the telepath.

"The only logical explanation for that is that you had a dormant meta gene, as did your uncle, and the chemicals you mentioned activated it. Annabelle must have had a dormant X-gene instead, and the chemicals activated it in her, but the order of chemicals gave you all the same powers." He notices Annabelle's alarmed expression at his words and turns to her.

"There is nearly nothing different between the X-gene and the meta gene, Annabelle. Don't worry. You can still be trained by Mr. Allen, if you wish, but I so want you to come to my school." He told her. "No. I want to go to your school. But I also want to be trained by my uncle." She said.

"No problem there! We'll just zip by every weekend and give you some pointers! It'll be easy." Wally said, a smile on his face. Annabelle couldn't help it, she smiled back. For the first time in her life, things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

Kitty has heard the rumors. That another speedster is coming to school. Pietro was ranting about it all through dinner. She lies in bed that night, listening to Rogue's quiet snoring, and worries. What if the new girl or guy is so mean they're bordering on evil, like Wanda? Or what if he or she is too nice, and takes away from her friendships with Kurt, or Rogue, or something?

But her most prominent worry is that the rumors are true and that the new mutant is from an asylum. An asylum in her hometown of Central City. What if she knows? Or recognizes Kitty?

As Kitty lies in bed and worries, Annabelle lies in bed and does the same. What if she loses her court case? What if her parents demand custody of her. What if Old Man Pryde truly goes insane when she leaves?

* * *

AN: What is Kitty's secret? It obviously has to do with Old Man Pryde, but still. Will Annabelle win her court case? Will Kitty and Kurt's graduation go as horribly as Scott and Jean's? And, does it say somewhere that Kitty lived in a town that wasn't Central City and I'm not allowed to write that she did live there? Find out in the next installation of: Metas and Mutants!


End file.
